naruto_blazingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tier List/@comment-35798878-20180724013833
I have a lot of complaints to air out regarding tier lists, and this one is arguably no different from the same lists that the community tends to tell people to shy away from. Before I get into this, I think it's great that the community is coming together to make this list, however, I think that it's being made really, really poorly. I'll just go from the top down with this. I'm not a fan of the requirements that determine how a unit will place on the tier (and subsequently how the point system works for them). "Overall Statistics" is without a doubt WAY too broad of a category to shove into a ranking, and the amount of weight it's given compared to every other category is equally as bad. The entirety of what a unit has to offer in terms of objective stats is only worth 20% of its overall score? Really? And not only that, the fact that everything is being crammed into one category isn't good. The second section is essentially an extension of the first, and it has the same problems. Then we move on to the last three sections, which should be entirely different tier lists in themselves. How a unit fairs in PvE is entirely different from how they do in PvP, and the way some of them are already being ranked is absolutely terrible. Madara, Naruto, and Kakashi all have a 1.9 in PvP despite the fact that the latter of the two aren't even meta anymore? A "2" is described as a fast unit with low chakra and decent tanking ability (which doesn't exist) when you could easily argue that Madara, Hinata, and Hashirama (all of whom don't fit all of those roles) are definately 2. This tier list is flawed, it's really flawed, but there are ways to make it better. For one, no numbers. Having grades (S, A, B, etc) are fine, but the numerical ranking is a really bad way to judge a character. Numbers don't say anything about what a character does or the purpose they have, it just makes for a very ugly looking list. For example, according to what's on the list right now Kakashi and Kaguya have the exact same score despite the fact that they both have different roles and the fact that Kaguya is objectively better than Kakashi for multiple reasons. There shouldn't just be one tier list either. At the very least, tiers should be divided by their respective elements and their roles. A Mono-HRT S-Rank tier, for example, should combine all the S-Rank HRT units from the Single Target Nuker list, AoE Nuker list, Support list, Utility list, and Tank list. These lists, individually, have an objective rating based on how well they do in their respective roles. - ST Nuker List simply ranks units based on how much damage their jutsu/ultimate does (with a minimum requirement to be considered a "nuker", say, 45k+ with type advantage?) and takes their damage-per-chakra into account - AoE Nuker List does the same, but in terms of AoE (same requirement) - Support list focuses on healing, whether it's passive or burst. I know this group tries to incorporate field/buddy supports like attack boosting and DR, but by comparison, those aren't as relevant as Healing is. - Utility list focuses on all the status ailments in the game. Who gives the most important ailments and how well they can give them (Ex: 100% Immobilization for 2 turns isn't as good as 80% Immobilization for 5 turns. - Tank list should look into how much DR a unit has both in general and to their disadvantage (Ex: Impact Juubito is a good passive tank for Mono-BOD 30% and Sannin Jiraiya is a good active tank in general damage barrier for 5 turns). When everything's said and done, you can explain why the unit is ranked so high on the list and what role they have in a mono-team/PC team/etc. Since the PvP meta and PvE meta are two different beats to tackle, I'd say PvP shouldn't be taken into account at all for a normal tier list, and instead, it should be a separate list in itself. All of that is just my two cents though. This project has a lot of potentials but the way it's being organized is very bad in my eyes. It's UNBX all over again.